Lucky One
by El Lavender
Summary: Doyoung yang baru pulang dari kerja Part Time menemukan seorang pemuda yang sekarat, bagaimana jika akhirnya pemuda yang di tolongnya berkata bahwa Doyoung adalah calon istrinya kepada kedua orang tuanya? Siapakah sebenarnya pemuda itu? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/Boys Love/OOC/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky One**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Doyoung baru saja pulang dari kerja _Part Time_ yang dilakukannya disebuah kedai kopi.

Doyoung adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, terimakasih kepada orang tuanya yang masih mau membiayai kuliahnya dan juga kakaknya yang sering mengirimkan uang kepadanya, Doyoung tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi. Biaya hidup di Seoul tidaklah semurah di _Guri, Gyeonggi-do_ tempat asal Doyoung.

Ia hanyalah anak rantau yang diterima disalah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul maka dari itu Doyoung memutuskan untuk bekerja Part Time yang dilakukan setelah kuliah untuk menambah uang jajan selama hidup di Seoul. Tak jarang dia akan pulang larut seperti sekarang ini.

Doyoung lebih suka pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari pada naik bus, karena selain jarak tempat kerja dengan apartement yang ditempatinya tidak terlalu jauh jalan kaki menurut Doyoung lebih sehat dan bisa menghemat uang.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang kesakitan di gang sempit yang hanya beberapa blok dari apartement Doyoung. Ia yang kebetulan melewati gang tersebut segera menghampiri suara itu.

"H-hei apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan banyak luka memar di wajahnya. Doyoung mengira bahwa pemuda yang sedang menahan sakit di depannya ini pasti habis berkelahi dengan para preman yang biasa berkeliaran sekitar daerah itu.

Pemuda tersebut kesadarannya mulai menipis dan tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Doyoung. Doyoung yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi tentu tidak akan membiarkan pemuda tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya begitu saja.

Jika besok pagi pemuda ini mati dan polisi menyelidiki kasus tersebut pastilah Doyoung turut menjadi tersangka mengingat bahwa dia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di lokasi dan juga kamera yang berada di sudut jalan juga menguatkan bukti jika itu terjadi.

Doyoung yang tidak ingin hal itu terjadi segera menolong pemuda itu. Karena sang pemuda sudah tidak sadarkan diri tidak memungkinkan Doyoung untuk memapahnya dan ia lebih memilih menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya.

Walaupun postur Doyoung lebih kecil ia tetap berusaha menggendong sampai ke apartementnya, untung saja jarak apartement Doyoung tinggal sedikit lagi.

.

.

"Doyoung-ah siapa yang kau bawa? Apakah dia temanmu?" Security yang berada di pintu masuk apartement menanyai Doyoung yang baru saja sampai gedung apartementnya.

"Iya, dia temanku dan dia habis berkelahi jadi aku membawanya kesini."

Tidak mungkin kan Doyoung mengatakan bahwa yang di punggungnya itu adalah orang asing yang ditemukan hampir sekarat di sebuah gang. Setelah memberi salam kepada security tersebut Doyoung segera menuju lift.

Doyoung memang memiliki kepribadian yang baik sehingga tidak heran bahwa banyak penghuni apartement yang mengenalnya bahkan Security dan Resepsionis juga mengenalnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartement Doyoung segera mengambil kunci yang berada di saku celananya. Doyoung segera membaringkan pemuda yang dibawanya ke sofa dan tanpa membuang waktu Doyoung segera mengambil Baskom dan Handuk serta obat untuk mengobati luka pemuda tersebut.

Doyoung meringis melihat luka lebam disekitar wajah pemuda itu dan darah yang masih mengalir disekitar bibirnya. Doyoung segera membersihkan darah dan segera mengobati luka di wajah pemuda itu.

"Pasti tidak nyaman jika dia tidur menggunakan pakaian setebal itu."

Doyoung segera melepaskan jaket yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu dan tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah luka lebam diperut pemuda tersebut, Doyoung segera melepaskan baju yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini? Seharusnya kau tidak usah keluar malam-malam seperti ini sehingga bertemu dengan preman-preman ganas di daerah sini, seharusnya kau tidak berpergian sendiri dan minta ditemani oleh seseorang jika ingin berpergian pada malam hari. Lihatlah luka-lukamu ini pasti sangat sakit." Doyoung bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap sendu kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

Setelah mengobati luka pemuda itu, Doyoung segera memindahkannya ke kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Doyoung.

"Aku harap besok kau segera sadar." Doyoung lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan Doyoung terlihat sibuk memasak di dapur. Doyoung memasak Nasi goreng Kimchi dan juga Omelette. Kebetulan sekarang hari minggu jadi dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk pergi kuliah seperti biasanya.

Sudah sejak pagi tadi ia bangun dan langsung menglihat keadaan pemuda yang ditolongnya semalam, ternyata pemuda itu masih menikmati tidurnya dan kondisinya semakin baik setelah itu Doyoung memutuskan untuk mandi lalu memasak.

"Apa kau yang menolongku semalam?"

Doyoung yang sedang asik memasak dikejutkan oleh suara asing yang bertanya kepadanya.

"O-oh kau sudah sadar? Duduklah dulu aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Atau kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu? Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku dan sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Doyoung yang sudah selesai memasak segera mengambil pakaian di kamarnya yang sekiranya cukup dipakai oleh tamunya itu. Pemuda itu segera menuju kamar mandi setelah Doyoung memberi tahu dimana kamar mandi berada.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pemuda itu kembali bergabung dengan Doyoung di meja makan.

"Makanlah, hanya ini yang bisa aku masak aku belum mengisi kembali kulkasku jadi aku hanya memasak dengan bahan yang tersisa, aku harap kau menyukainya." ujar Doyoung kepada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Selamat Makan." Mereka akhirnya mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

Pemuda itu memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, Doyoung bersyukur karena dia takut masakannya tidak enak dan pemuda itu tidak memakannya tetapi justru sebaliknya, Doyoung tersenyum karena pemuda itu menikmati masakannya.

"Semalam apa yang terjadi padamu?" Doyoung mulai mengajak pemuda itu untuk berbincang setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku dari rumah temanku dan ketika melewati daerah itu datang beberapa orang pria yang mencegatku, aku berusaha melawan tetapi tenaga mereka lebih kuat dan jumlah mereka lebih banyak jadilah seperti ini." Sang Pemuda mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta temanmu itu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang? Sangat berbahaya jika seseorang berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari apalagi di Seoul. Aku Kim Doyoung, siapa namamu?" Doyoung menanyakan nama pemuda yang dari semalam tidak diketahui namanya.

"Yoonoh, namaku Jung Yoonoh. Bagaimana kemarin kau bisa menemukanku Doyoung-ssi?"

"Kemarin setelah pulang dari kerja Part Time aku melewati tempat kejadian tersebut yang kebetulan hanya beberapa blok saja dari sini. Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak kesakitan dan segera menghampirinya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja, jika kau mati aku yang akan jadi Tersangka utamanya Yoonoh-ssi." Doyoung bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika dia menjadi tahanan polisi.

"Bodoh, Tentu saja aku tidak akan mati begitu saja karena luka seperti ini. Bukankah kau juga sendirian? Mengapa kau menasehatiku sedangkan kau juga berjalan sendirian di malam hari?"

"Aku ini kuat, mereka tidak berani padaku hahaha."

"Kau itu pemuda yang manis Doyoung-ssi, bagaimana jika mereka memperkosamu?" Doyoung tersipu karena Yoonoh tersebut menyebutnya manis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini tidak sekaku yang ia kira.

"Ya! Ya! Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu Yoonoh-ssi? Apakah lukamu masih terasa sakit? Sebaiknya kau segera memeriksakannya ke dokter, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada organ dalammu." Doyoung masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda itu.

"Aku merasa kondisiku lebih baik dari semalam, terimakasih karena telah menolongku, merawatku, meminjamkanku pakaianmu dan juga memberikan sarapan kepadaku." Yoonoh berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Yoonoh-ssi, semua orang juga akan melakukan itu jika mereka berada di posisiku." Doyoung merasa tidak enak melihat Yoonoh yang membungkuk seperti itu kepadanya.

"Doyoung-ssi bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi? Semalam mereka merebut dompet dan ponselku, aku ingin meminjam uangmu untuk naik taxi, kedua orang tuaku pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak pulang."

"Tentu saja boleh Yoonoh-ssi." Doyoung segera mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Yoonoh.

"Terimakasih banyak Doyoung-ssi, aku akan membalas kebaikkanmu."

"Haha tidak usah seperti itu Yoonoh-ssi, aku ikhlas menolongmu." Doyoung merasa tidak enak jika pemuda itu terus berterimakasih kepadanya.

Setelah itu Yoonoh berpamitan pulang kepada Doyoung dan Doyoung mengantarkannya sampai depan gedung Apartementnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Doyoung kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya yaitu Kuliah. Ketika sampai di kampusnya Doyoung dikejutkan dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman.

"Ten, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Doyoung yang kebetulan berangkat bersama Ten yang merupakan Tetangga Apartement, Teman Sekelas dan Juga sahabatnya itu segera menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kampus kita akan kedatangan tamu yang spesial Doyoungie." Ten yang memiliki postur yang kecil berhasil menyusup kedalam kerumunan dan membawa sebuah kertas selebaran.

"Tamu Special? Siapa?" Doyoung mengambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Ten.

"Lihat dan Bacalah, Apa kau tidak mengenalinya?" Doyoung segera melihat kertas ditangannya.

"Jung Jaehyun, dia siapa? Kenapa dia begitu spesial?"

"Ya Tuhan Kim Doyoung, apakah kau tidak penah nonton tv dan update berita di internet?" Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia Jung Jaehyun, Pria muda yang sangat digila-gilai oleh para wanita bahkan pria karena ketampanannya dan pada usianya saat ini dia sudah menjabat sebagai CEO Jung Corp. yang terkenal itu. Bahkan banyak yang mengantri untuk bisa menjadi istrinya, walaupun itu tidak mungkin." Ten menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Jung Jaehyun kepada Doyoung.

"Wow hebat sekali dia. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah ini. Ten apa kau ingat ceritaku tentang orang yang kemarin aku tolong?" Doyoung memperhatikan foto Jung Jaehyun pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Iya aku ingat, memang kenapa dengan orang itu?"

"Tidak aku hanya merasa wajah mereka mirip, walaupun wajah pemuda yang aku tolong itu penuh dengan luka tidak mengurangi ketampananannya sedikitpun dan marga mereka sama-sama Jung." Doyoung mulai membandingkan wajah Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Yoonoh.

"Mungkin mereka hanya mirip Doyoungie, setiap orang mempunyai beberapa orang yang mirip dengannya di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin dia Jung Jaehyun, Seorang Jung Jaehyun pasti selalu ditemani oleh Bodyguard jika dia bepergian kemana-mana."

"Ah kau benar Ten, mungkin mereka hanya mirip. Ayo kita segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi mata kuliah jam pertama segera dimulai." Mereka bergegas meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka.

.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah Doyoung bergegas menuju kedai kopi tempat ia bekerja. Terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan jas hitam menghampiri Doyoung.

"Apakah anda Tuan Kim Doyoung?" Pria tersebut langsung bertanya kepada Doyoung.

"Iya saya Kim Doyoung, maaf anda ada perlu apa tuan?" Doyoung bingung kenapa pria di depannya ini menghampirinya, seingatnya dia tidak terlilit hutang apapun.

"Ternyata benar anda orangnya, bisakah anda ikut dengan saya sekarang tuan? Masalah pekerjaan anda saya tadi sudah meminta ijin agar tuan hari ini tidak bekerja. Mari ikuti saya tuan."

Doyoung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah mengikuti pria di depannya dan tetap waspada.

Doyoung tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan dibawa ke salah satu Departement Store, pria yang membawanya tadi menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membawakan pakaian yang cocok untuk Doyoung dan setelah itu Doyoung juga dibawa ke Salon, mereka membuat Doyoung menjadi semakin manis. Doyoung hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Setelah dari Departement Store Doyoung dibawa ke sebuah Mansion yang menurutnya itu sangat besar dan indah dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Ya Tuhan apa salahku? Apakah keluargaku terlilit hutang sehingga aku akan di jual kepada orang kaya?' Doyoung hanya bisa berburuk sangka dan pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Mobil yang ditumpang Doyoung memasuki halaman Mansion tersebut dan pria yang membawa Doyoung tadi segera membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Doyoung mengikuti pria itu yang membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut.

"Tuan masuklah ke dalam, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Doyoung memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu.

"Kau sudah datang. Ayah Ibu kenalkan dia adalah Calon Istriku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai hai ketemu lagi~ Maaf kalau banyak typo & ide pasaran, ngetiknya sambil ngrerumpi jadi maklumin jika ada yg gak nyambung xD

Butuh JaeDo moment huhuhu, semenjak dipisah JaeDo moment berkurang :'D


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau sudah datang. Ayah Ibu kenalkan dia adalah Calon Istriku."

Doyoung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut sangatlah terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Pasalnya saat ini didepannya berdiri seseorang yang ia tolong kemarin dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi orang itu berkata bahwa dia adalah calon istrinya.

.

.

.

 **Lucky One**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Doyoung yang masih mematung tidak menyadari jika pemuda itu tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Sesampainya di depan Doyoung pemuda itu langsung menggandeng tangannya, Doyoung tersentak dengan hal itu. Pemuda itu juga menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

Doyoung masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda yang diyakininya sebagai Jung Yoonoh, pemuda pernah ia tolong tetapi penampilan pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan Jung Yoonoh yang dikenalnya. Pemuda ini sangatlah elegan dengan kemeja hitam yang dilipatnya hingga siku dan juga rambut yang tertata rapi serta wajah yang sangat tampan walaupun Doyoung masih bisa melihat bekas luka memar yang berada di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan di hadapannya saat ini terdapat dua orang paruh baya yang sangat tampan dan cantik diusianya saat ini jika saja pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu mungkin Doyoung akan mengira mereka adalah kakak dari pemuda ini. Kedua orang itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya, Doyoung yang melihat itu mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum karena sambutan hangat dari kedua orang yang diyakininya sebagai Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

Yang Doyoung herankan adalah siapakah sebenarnya pemuda disebelahnya ini. Apakah dia Jung Yoonoh, seseorang yang dia pernah tolong. Ataukah Jung Jaehyun, seorang calon CEO muda yang sangat digilai semua orang, mengingat wajah mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Dan apa tujuan yang sebenarnya pemuda itu mengatakan jika dia adalah calon istri dari pemuda itu. Apakah ini sebagai balasan karena Doyoung telah menyelamatkan hidupnya ataukah hanya sebuah permainan yang melibatkan Doyoung di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah bersama calon istriku jadi jangan menjodohkanku lagi dengan anak-anak rekan kerja ayah Bu." Ujar pemuda itu yang sepertinya sedang merajuk kepada Ibunya.

Doyoung melihat interaksi Ibu dan Anak tersenyum

"Hahaha Ibu tidak akan menjodohkanmu lagi Jaehyunie karena Ibu sudah memiliki calon menantu yang sangat manis dan cantik." Nyonya Jung terlihat sangat antusias dan gembira terhadap Doyoung.

Doyoung yang mendengar Nyonya Jung memanggil pemuda di sebelahnya dengan nama 'Jaehyun' tersentak, banyak speskulasi yang bermunculan di otak Doyoung. Apakah pemuda yang di tolongnya sebenarnya adalah Jung Jaehyun yang menyamar sebagai Jung Yoonoh, Apakah Jung Jaehyun merupakan saudara kembar dari Jung Yoonoh lalu dimana Jung Yoonoh sekarang berada.

"Kapan pernikahan kalian akan di selenggarakan? Semakin cepat kalian menikah, semakin cepat pula pelantikan Jaehyun menjadi CEO dari Jung Corp." Ujar Tuan Jung yang masih terlihat bahagia karena anaknya akan segera menikah dan akan menggantikannya menjadi CEO dari Jung Corp. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin anaknya itu yang memimpin perusahaan walaupun sebenarnya dia masih mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan, dia juga tetap akan membimbing dan mengawasi anaknya itu dalam mengatur dan memimpin perusahaan.

"Entahlah Ayah, aku rasa dua minggu sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, atau minggu depan saja." Doyoung yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kepada pemuda disampingnya itu untuk meminta penjelasan, pasalnya dia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan bahwa dia adalah calon istri dari pemuda itu di tambah lagi dengan pernyataan bahwa mereka akan menikah minggu depan sangatlah membuat Doyoung terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

"Boleh, Ibu sangat setuju. Ibu akan mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang. Ibu belum tahu siapa namamu nak? Dan bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian?" Tanya Nyonya Jung kepada Doyoung.

"Nama saya Kim Doyoung Nyonya." Doyoung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

"Duduklah nak dan panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Ibu dan panggil saja suamiku dengan sebutan Ayah, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantu kami." Ujar Nyonya Jung kepada Doyoung, Doyoung yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan kembali duduk.

"A-ah baiklah I-ibu. Saya hanyalah seorang Mahasiswa biasa, saya berasal dari Guri, Gyeonggi-do. Saya juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai kopi untuk menambah penghasilan karena saya tidak mau terlalu merepotkan keluarga saya. Dan awal pertemuan kami adalah saat dimana saya pulang dari tempat kerja menemukan dia tengah sekarat dan saya menolongnya. Sebenarnya saya tidak mengenal siapa itu Jung Jaehyun dan orang yang saya selamatkan bernama Jung Yoonoh bukan Jung Jaehyun, mungkin ada kesalahan disini." Doyoung menceritakan semuanya tentang dirinya dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang sedang di tatapnya untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan itu.

"Wah~ kau benar-benar spesial nak, Anakku tidak pernah mengatakan nama aslinya kepada orang lain. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui nama itu." Ujar Nyonya Jung kepada Doyoung.

"Tidak ada kesalahan disini Doyoung- _ah_ , jika Jaehyun berkata kau adalah calon istrinya maka itu adalah benar. Kami tidak memandang status sosial seseorang, kami juga sudah lelah menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnis kami biarlah dia yang menemukan sendiri jodohnya." Tuan Jung tersenyum lembut kepada Doyoung untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, ternyata anak semata wayangnya itu membawa calon menantunya begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa kepada pemuda itu yang membuatnya kebingungan dan ia maklum akan hal itu.

"T-tapi..." Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang piring dan sendok yang tertata di hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya, mari makan aku sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Jaehyun yang memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

Beberapa pelayan menghidangkan makanan untuk mereka dan mereka mulai menikmati makanannya. Baru pertama kali ini Doyoung menikmati makanan yang sangat lezat seperti ini, mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga bisa berada disini dan kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu tentang Jung Jaehyun beserta keluarganya yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Mungkin setelah ini Doyoung tidak mengabaikan Ten yang selalu bercerita tentang info dunia hiburan terbaru kepadanya.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mengajak Doyoung ke ruangan keluarga, sebenarnya Doyoung ingin segera kembali ke Apartemennya mengingat besok dia memiliki jadwal kuliah dipagi hari tetapi Doyoung tahu jika dia pulang setelah makan itu sangatlah tidak sopan.

Jadi disinilah sekarang Doyoung berada, di ruangan keluarga bersama keluarga Jung menonton sebuah film yang di pilih oleh Nyonya Jung. Doyoung tidak menyangka jika orang kaya seperti mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul bersama tidak seperti keluarga kaya yang lainnya yang di tonton Doyoung dari drama Korea. Doyoung menatap pemuda yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ibunya, pemuda itu masih belum berkata apapun kepada Doyoung terdapat sedikit rasa kesal Doyoung kepada pemuda itu.

"M-maaf, sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya yang lezat." Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam dan Doyoung berpamitan kepada keluarga Jung.

"Menginaplah disini Doyoungie." Nyonya Jung menggenggam tangan Doyoung.

"A-ah tidak Bu, masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus saya kerjakan dan besok saya juga memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi." Doyoung meyakinkan Nyonya Jung untuk membiarkannya pulang, walau bagaimanapun juga dia masih asing terhadap rumah dan keluarga ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, supir kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Tuan Jung akan memanggilkan supir pribadinya jika saya Doyoung tidak menghentikan itu.

"Terimakasih, tetapi saya akan pulang menggunakan Bus saja." Doyoung menghentikan Tuan Jung yang hendak memanggil supir pribadinya.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya." Jaehyun menarik tangan Doyoung dan merekapun menuju mobil Jaehyun tidak lupa Doyoung berpamitan kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

"Jangan lupa hubungi keluargamu dan ceritakan kepada mereka tentang pernikahan ini Doyoungie~" Teriak Nyonya Jung saat mereka masih belum jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Doyoung berada di dalam mobil Jaehyun, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaehyun fokus menyetir dan Doyoung hanya memandang pemandangan yang ada.

'Jadi kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun kepadaku?' Doyoung hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati, dia terlalu sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf kan aku."

Doyoung yang sejak tadi melihat pemandangan di jendela mobil menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf kan aku Doyoung- _ssi_ , maaf karena aku telah membuatmu bingung, maaf karena aku sejak awal tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah Jung Jaehyun dan maaf karena aku membawamu begitu saja kepada kedua orangtuaku dan berkata jika kau adalah calon istriku." Doyoung melihat keseriusan di wajah pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun kau berkata jika kau adalah Jung Jaehyun pun aku juga tidak akan bersikap berlebihan kepadamu karena aku tidak tahu siapa itu Jung Jaehyun. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau memilihku menjadi calon istrimu, bukankah banyak orang diluar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi istimu? Ah aku tahu ini semua hanya balasan karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua Yoonoh... ah maksudku Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu.

"Aku serius dengan semua ini, hanya kau yang pantas menjadi istriku." Jaehyun menatap mata Doyoung untuk meyakinkannya.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku mohon terimalah pernikahan ini, suatu saat aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Mereka sudah sampai di gedung Apartemen Doyoung, Jaehyun membukakan pintu untuk Doyoung dan mengantarkannya ke depan pintu masuk gedung Apartemen itu.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku." Walaupun ada perasaan yang mengganjal Doyoung tidak lupa untuk berterimakasih kepada Jaehyun.

"Sama-sama, maaf karena telah membuatmu terkejut untuk hari ini. Aku pulang." Jaehyun tersenyum dan berpamitan kepada Doyoung.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_..." Doyoung menghentikan langkah Jaehyun yang akan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Doyoung tidak berani menatap pemuda itu. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Lukaku sudah baikan karena Kim Doyoung yang baik hati sudah mengobatinya." Doyoung yang mendengar itu entah kenapa dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan." Doyoung segera masuk ke dalam gedung Apartemen agar Jaehyun tidak melihat wajah Doyoung yang memerah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi istriku Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun memasuki mobilnya dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kemarin kemana saja Doyoungie? Aku sudah mencarimu ke tempatmu bekerja dan juga ke Apartemenmu tetapi kau tidak ada disana?" Pagi ini Ten langsung menanyai sahabatnya yang sejak kemarin menghilang begitu saja.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kampus mereka dari Halte bus seperti biasanya. Terlihat wajah Doyoung yang sangat mengantuk dan Ten yang mengomeli sahabatnya itu.

"Hoam... Ceritanya panjang Ten, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu." Ujar Doyoung sambil menguap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mengantuk seperti ini? Tumben-tumbenan seorang Kim Doyoung mengantuk di pagi hari, bukankah kau orang yang anti dengan tidur larut malam?"

"Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosen Park."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah memasuki gerbang kampus dan seperti sebelumnya banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul entah apa yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan ternyata itu Jung Jaehyun~"

"Kyaaaaa Jung Jaehyun sangat tampan sekali~"

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya~"

Terdengar bisikan dari beberapa Mahasiswi. Doyoung yang mendengar itu langsung membatu seketika, Jung Jaehyun sedang berada di kampusnya dan itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin malam serta pernikahannya. Ya pernikahan yang ketika bangun dari tidurnya Doyoung harap itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Wah Doyoungie ternyata Jung Jaehyun datang hari ini, kau harus melihatnya agar kau tidak ketinggalan berita terus menerus. Aku akan meminta tanda tangannya dan melihat apakah dia lebih tampan dari Johnnyku~" Ten menarik tangan Doyoung menuju kerumunan itu.

"Tidak Ten, kau saja aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau." Ten pergi meninggalkan Doyoung dan bergabung dengan mahasiswa lainnya untuk melihat Jung Jaehyun.

"Hmm... Jung Jaehyun. Ternyata dia masih berani untuk menampakkan wajahnya disini."

"E-eh Johnny _hyung_ sejak kapan kau disini? Bukankan _hyung_ seharusnya berada di kantor?" Doyong tersentak karena kehadiran Johnny yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya begitu saja.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ten, tapi sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik saat ini." Doyoung bisa melihat sebuah senyum aneh di wajah Johnny.

"Apa maksudnya _hyung_?" Doyoung yang keheranan akhirnya bertanya kepada Johnny.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku kepada Ten ya Doyoung- _ah_. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga." Johnny pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Doyoung dengan segala keheranannya.

Doyoung melihat kerumunan itu dan matanya tertuju kepada Jaehyun, entah kenapa Doyoung mengakui dan terpesona akan ketampanan pria itu.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah benar aku akan menikah dengannya? Entahlah aku hanya merasakan perasaan tidak yakin dan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku.'

Tanpa Doyoung sadari sebenarnya Jaehyun mengetahui keberadaannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Doyoung yang tersadar jika Jaehyun tengah melihat ke arahnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal Doyoungie, Jung Jaehyun sangatlah tampan jika dilihat lebih dekat. Bahkan lebih tampan dari foto dan videonya yang tersebar di tv maupun internet." Ten yang sudah kembali langsung bercerita kepada Doyoung.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ten tadi Johnny hyung berada disini dan dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Doyoung menyampaikan salam dari Johnny untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Johnny disini? Dan kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Jahat aku akan mengomelinya, lihat saja." Ten tengah merajuk pasalnya dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Johnny hyung tadi sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke kantor, sudahlah jangan marahi kekasihmu itu. Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau ikutan melihat si Jung Jaehyun itu." Entah apa yang membuat Doyoung menjadi kesal kepada Ten.

"Lebih baik kau mencari kekasih Doyoungie, sampai kapan kau akan sendiri seperti ini terus? Coba kau dekati Moon Taeil si kutu buku itu, dia sangat cocok denganmu hahaha..." Ten mencoba menggoda Doyoung dengan Moon Taeil si kutu buku yang selalu menjadi korban _bully_ oleh beberapa mahasiswa disini.

"Iiisshh diamlah Ten, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang juga untuk mengikuti kuliah tamu."

Doyoung dan Ten memasuki tempat diadakannya kuliah tamu dan Jaehyun sebagai narasumbernya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa kalian berhasil memusnahkan Jung Jaehyun?" Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Beberapa hari lalu kami berhasil membuatnya sekarat dengan luka yang cukup serius Tuan." Beberapa orang melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada orang tersebut.

"Kerja yang bagus, aku berharap dia mati saja agar sainganku semakin berkurang. Dan dia tidak boleh menjadi CEO Jung Corp. begitu saja."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ah tiba-tiba aku kehilangan feels ff ini, help meeee~ x'D *sungkem* ini ceritanya bakalan kayak sinetron dan pasaran banget wahahaha -_-

Udah ah aku mengantuk, bagi yang nunggu **Mama** sabar ya~ lagi berusaha ngumpulin ide dan mood ngetik x'D

Review please~


End file.
